Fever
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Demam adalah hal lumrah yang bisa menimpa siapa saja. Namun, demam yang menimpa Wonwoo kali ini justru bisa membuat jantung Mingyu berdetak diatas ambang batas kewajaran, mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi? / MEANIE / MINWON / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SVT / SEVENTEEN /


Fever

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan (just mentioned)

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy

Rate :: T+

Length :: Around 2k

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). Plotless. AU!.

Summary :: Demam adalah hal lumrah yang bisa menimpa siapa saja. Namun, demam yang menimpa Wonwoo kali ini, justru bisa membuat jantung Mingyu berdetak diatas ambang batas kewajaran, mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi? / MEANIE / MINWON / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SVT / SEVENTEEN /

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Wonwoo hyung?!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Dengan brutal seorang pemuda tan berwajah tampan menggedor pintu sebuah flat yang cukup mewah tanpa memedulikan apakah tetangga disekitarnya terganggu atau tidak. Logisnya tentu saja tertanggu. Heol, siapa yang tidak risih mendengar ketukan keras di pintu tetanggamu pada pukul 11 malam?

"Wonwoo hyung! Hyung?!" lagi-lagi pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kim Mingyu itu memanggil sang pemilik flat dan menunggu apakah panggilannya dibalas atau tidak. Namun lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang didapatnya. Sedetik kemuian ia menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan keras.

"Aish! Kim Mingyu bodoh! Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja? Kan aku jelas tahu _password_ nya." Monolognya sambil merutuki kebiasaannya dikala panik. Memang, kecerdasan otaknya bisa berkurang sekian persen disaat ia panik, apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan orang yang paling dicintainya, Wonwoo.

Cklek.

Pintu flat tersebut terbuka secara otomatis setelah Mingyu mengetikan _password_ nya, ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Akhirnya ia memilih langsung masuk ke kamar utama dan menemukan sebuah gumpalan selimut yang ia yakini isinya adalah Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendekatinya dan duduk di tepi kasur. Segera saja dibukanya selimut tersebut dan betapa mirisnya ia melihat sang terkasih tidur dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Wonwoo hyung. . . Kenapa bisa seperti ini, hm? Jahat sekali kau menyembunyikan ini semua dariku." Cemberut Mingyu sambil tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus rambut halus Wonwoo yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

"Eunghh~" lenguh seseorang yang dipanggil Wonwoo tadi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan nyawa yang entah beterbangan kemana saat ia tidur tadi. Merasakan usapan halus di kepalanya, Wonwoo menyipitkan mata untuk melihat sang pelaku, dan memang ia sudah tidak kaget lagi ketika melihat kehadiran Mingyu disampingnya.

"Mingyu-ya?" ucapnya serak. Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi karena terkejut akan cahaya yang menyerang netranya. Oh tentu saja, ia lupa mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Ne? Kau haus?" tanya Mingyu dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengelus rambutnya. Wonwoo hanya mampu mengangguk. Mingyu beranjak ke meja nakas untuk mengisi gelas kosong dengan air mineral. Salah satu keuntungan bagi Mingyu karena Wonwoo memiliki kebiasaan menaruh seteko dan segelas air di nakasnya sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke dapur.

"Kau tidak sibuk? Ini pukul berapa? Bukankah harusnya kau sedang lembur?" suara Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

Mingyu membantu Wonwoo bersender pada _dashboard_ ranjang agar mudah minum air. Setelah Wonwoo selesai minum, Mingyu segera menaruh gelasnya dan beringsut mendekat untuk memeluk Wonwoo. Mingyu pun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Wonwoo untuk kemudian berteriak.

"Ya Tuhan! Wonwoo hyung! Kau panas sekali, tunggu ya. Aku akan menelpon Seungcheol hyung untuk me-"

"Sstt! Tenang saja, tadi pagi aku sudah menelpon Jeonghan hyung agar menemaniku dan saat tahu aku demam, ia langsung menghubungi Seungcheol hyung yang notabene dokter untuk memeriksaku." Jelas Wonwoo susah payah karena tenggorokannya terasa perih.

"Dan apa katanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya demam biasa."

"Benarkah?" Mingyu memicingkan matanya tidak percaya. Menjalin kasih dengan Wonwoo sejak di sekolah menengah cukup membuat Mingyu setidaknya paham betul kebiasaannya luar dalam, salah satunya Wonwoo adalah sosok yang acap kali menyembunyikan kesakitannya agar tidak membuat orang lain khawatir.

"Benar kok. Ish! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku~ Kenapa sudah pulang? Kau kan tadi bilang akan lembur?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada merengek, tanpa disadarinya. Mingyu yang gemas karena jarang-jarang Wonwoo bertingkah seperti ini pun segera memeluk leher Wonwoo dan menghujani pelipisnya dengan kecupan kupu-kupu yang begitu ringan namun menggelitik.

"Mingyu-yaaa~~" Berkali-kali Wonwoo menghindari kecupan Mingyu, namun percuma saja. Tidak lupa kan siapa pihak _dominant_ dan _submissive_ diantara mereka? Karena hal itulah akhirnya Wonwoo mengalah dan diam saja.

"Hei mana mungkin aku mengutamakan pekerjaan disaat orang yang ku cintai terbaring sakit seperti ini, hm?" tanya Mingyu. Ia terkadang benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Wonwoo, mengapa malah menanyakan tentang pekerjaannya? Sudah jelas semua hal pasti akan langsung Mingyu korbankan demi Wonwoo tercinta. Ew, _so cheesy_ eoh? Tapi ini sungguhan.

"Ish.. Sungguh, ini hanya demam. Kau berlebihan." Protes Wonwoo tidak terima. Ayolah, ini hanya demam biasa dan bahkan Wonwoo sendiri pun tidak sampai harus mendapat perawatan dari Rumah Sakit seperti saat gastritisnya kambuh, tapi kekhawatiran Mingyu benar-benar berlebihan.

"Tidak, apapun penyakit itu tidak boleh diremehkan sayang. Sudahlah daripada membahas keberadaanku disini, lebih baik membahas dirimu. Bagaimana? Kau sudah makan malam kan?" tanya Mingyu penuh perhatian. Wonwoo yang masih duduk bersandar pun hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya memandang Mingyu dengan ragu-ragu.

Mingyu yang begitu mengenal perangai Wonwoo hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan berkata,

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, hm?" tanya Mingyu. Namun tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dan Wonwoo cenderung mengalihkan pandangan matanya menghindari tatapan tajam Mingyu. Dengan sabar Mingyu menunggu jawaban Wonwoo dan karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Mingyu mengarahkan dagu Wonwoo hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Apa? Hm?"

"Aku.. Aku-" belum selesai bicara namun Wonwoo segera memeluk leher Mingyu erat dan menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Mingyu, jelas terasa terpaan napas yang cenderung panas karena demam. Mingyu yang kaget hanya bisa balas memeluk erat pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan mengelus kepala belakang Wonwoo, sesekali diselingi dengan memberi kecupan ringan di puncak kepala. Sungguh, Mingyu tidak tega melihatnya sakit seperti ini.

"Aku ingin _cuddling_ denganmu." Bisik Wonwoo.

Mingyu melotot kaget, bagaimana tidak? Hal yang didengarnya barusan menurut Mingyu cukup mustahil. Jadi untuk memastikan pendengarannya Mingyu bertanya,

"Apa? Kau meminta _cuddling_ denganku?" bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo yang merasa Mingyu tengah menggodanya akhirnya menepuk keras kepala belakang Mingyu.

"Argh! Sakit!" erang Mingyu.

Sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya Wonwoo melepas pelukannya di leher Mingyu dan berusaha melepas paksa pelukan erat Mingyu di pinggangnya. Mingyu yang mengetahui bahwa _mood_ Wonwoo sedang rusak karenanya, tidak membiarkan pelukannya terlepas. Secepat kilat Mingyu menyelipkan kedua tangan pada perpotongan leher dan kaki Wonwoo untuk kemudian ditempatkannya Wonwoo di tengah ranjang berukuran _king-sized_. Setelahnya Mingyu menyusul dan duduk disamping Wonwoo, ikut menyenderkan dirinya di _dashboard_ , mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Wonwoo sebatas pinggang, lalu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo erat dari samping.

Wonwoo hanya diam saja dan mulai menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sebelah kiri Mingyu. Mereka pun diliputi keheningan, namun keheningan yang nyaman, bukan canggung. Setelah beberapa menit, Wonwoo pun bertanya,

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau setuju tidak kalau aku kembali ke rumah orang tuaku?"

"Mwo?! Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Mingyu panik.

"Tidak kok." Wonwoo menjawab santai dan mengelus lengan kanan Mingyu yang melingkar melewati perutnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa ada sikapku yang tidak kau sukai?" tanya Mingyu sambil memandang sepasang bola mata jernih di depannya. Jarak wajahnya dengan Wonwoo sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"Tidak kok. Sungguh~"

"Lalu kenapa?" dengan penuh tuntutan, Mingyu tidak berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama pada Wonwoo.

"Aku.. Aku rasa akan lebih tenang jika aku tinggal di rumah orang tuaku untuk sementara. Karena aku tidak ingin mengalami _morning sick_ sendirian." Jawab Wonwoo dengan pipi merona.

"Oh.. Tenang saja, aku bisa berangkat ke kantor lebih siang untuk menemanimu jika _mor_ -" seketika mata Mingyu membulat. _Morning sick_? _Morning sick_?! Sungguh, sebodoh-bodohnya Mingyu, setidaknya ia masih mengetahui arti _morning sick_ bagi seseorang.

"Ka- kau- hamil? Kau hamil sayang?"

Entah bagaimana rasanya, Wonwoo ingin sekali menertawakan wajah Mingyu yang terlihat begitu lucu dan juga ingin memukul kepalanya agar tidak _lemot_ disaat seperti ini. Akhirnya Wonwoo hanya menggunakan ekspresi andalannya, datar. Lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Sungguh? Aigoo, Istriku! Cintaku! Belahan jiwaku! Pasangan hidupku! Kesayanganku!" teriak Mingyu heboh yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah heran Wonwoo. 'Benarkah ia Kim Mingyu, sang CEO Hanlim Corp. yang terkenal akan ketegasannya? Heol', batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa napasnya sesak karena Mingyu memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat.

"Uhh sudah Mingyu-ya, kau membuatku dan _aegi_ sesak jika terus memelukku begini."

"Eh?! Aigoo mianhae…" Mingyu segera melepas pelukannya dan mengecup dahi Wonwoo. Ia pun menurunkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan perut Wonwoo yang masih rata dan berkata dengan suara anak kecil yang dibuat-buat.

"Halo kesayangan appa, apa kabarmu hm? Ini pertama kalinya appa menyapamu kan? Umma mu tega sekali baru memberitahu appa sekarang." Wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya tergelak.

"Hei, aku juga baru tahu saat tadi Seungcheol hyung memeriksaku." ucap Wonwoo membela diri. Karena memang kenyataannya begitu, sejak tubuhnya terasa aneh dan seringkali muntah di pagi hari Wonwoo menganggap ia hanya kurang istirahat saja.

"Tapi tadi katamu, kau hanya demam biasa? Kau berbohong, hm?" Mingyu cemberut namun mencuri kecupan di bibir Wonwoo serta memberi sedikit lumatan.

" _Surprise_?" jawab Wonwoo ragu dengan memasang senyum manis hingga hidungnya berkerut. Oh Tuhan, benarkah ia seorang calon ibu? Bahkan ia begitu menggemaskan. Sayangnya ia sudah dipatenkan menjadi milik seorang pria bermarga Kim yang sekarang hatinya tengah meletup-letup bahagia. Jadi sudah tidak ada kesempatan bagi siapapun yang tertarik pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu menurunkan kepalanya dan bicara di depan perut Wonwoo,

"Sayang, lihat! Umma mu ternyata ingin menjadikan kehadiranmu _surprise_ , dan kau tahu? Itu berhasil! Sungguh, appa benar-benar terkejut dan bahagiaaaa sekali. Baik-baiklah di dalam sana. Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidup appa dan umma, kami mencintaimu." Cup! Kalimat Mingyu diakhiri dengan kecupan hangatnya untuk sang calon buah hati.

Wonwoo yang ikut merasakan kesenangan Mingyu pun ikut tersenyum sambil tangannya mengelus kepala Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Saranghae~"

Wonwoo yang masih terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Mingyu hanya mampu membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Mingyu yang memang selalu berpikiran yang 'iya-iya' jika itu menyangkut Wonwoo pun tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan segera ia mengecup penuh-penuh bibir Wonwoo.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya ciuman lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing, mulai berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang membuat hawa disekitar menjadi semakin panas. Mingyu berusaha mengetuk bibir Wonwoo yang tertutup rapat dengan lidahnya. Wonwoo menahan bahu Mingyu dan memaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka,

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau menciumku, nanti kau tertular demamku Mingyu-ya." Jawab Wonwoo polos dengan matanya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan berbisik di depan bibir Wonwoo, hingga pergerakan bibirnya menggelitik bibir Wonwoo.

"Tertularpun tidak apa-apa. Justru dengan begitu, ini akan adil kan? Aku bisa merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan." Seiring berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, bersamaan dengan bibir Mingyu yang menyesap penuh-penuh bibir Wonwoo. Karena gemas, akhirnya Mingyu menggigit sedikit bibir bawah Wonwoo hingga refleks Wonwoo membuka bibirnya. Seakan sudah terlatih, lidah Mingyu langsung mengeksplor semua yang ada di dalam mulut Wonwoo. _Saliva_ yang tercampur sudah tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka. Hingga ciuman intens yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit itupun harus terhenti ketika Wonwoo menepuk keras bahu Mingyu karena merasa napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal.

Mingyu dengan terpaksa menyudahi ciuman panas tersebut, namun jangan harap berhenti. Setidaknya Mingyu masih mengecupi bibir Wonwoo berkali-kali. Wonwoo yang diperlakukan seerti itu hanya bisa menahan malu dengan rona merah pekat di kedua pipinya disertai tangannya yang terangkat untuk memeluk leher Mingyu dengan erat.

Mingyu? Jangan ditanya seberapa senangnya dia. Wonwoo yang demam biasa saja persentase _tsundere_ nya bisa berkurang beberapa persen, apalagi jika sekarang Wonwoo tengah demam dengan keadaan ia sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka. Persentase _tsundere_ nya benar-benar berada di level terendah, dan jelas saja Mingyu sangat mensyukuri hal tersebut. Eits,tetapi bukan berarti Mingyu senang jika Wonwoo sakit, tidak. Sungguh bukan itu maksudnya. Mingyu hanya senang dengan sikap manja Wonwoo yang secara otomatis keluar disaat ia sakit, namun Mingyu benci keadaan Wonwoo yang sakit.

Jadi jika disuruh memilih, Mingyu lebih senang jika Wonwoo sehat. Meskipun sikapnya sangat _tsundere,_ selama itu Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak masalah kok –Eiyh, _so cheesy_ (lagi) _._ Berkata 'tidak masalah' padahal tiap Wonwoo mengabaikannya sedikit, ia langsung _galau_ dan gundah gulana seakan tidak ada hari esok yang membahagiakan. Berlebihan? Memang, namanya juga Kim Mingyu.

Tapi setidaknya penantian Mingyu dan Wonwoo selama dua tahun terakhir sejak pernikahan mereka tidak berakhir sia-sia. Mereka akhirnya mendapat keajaiban dengan adanya anak yang dikandung Wonwoo. Mari kita doakan saja mereka bahagia selalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh~ Ming- Yaak! Jangan main asal remas saja!"

"Ssst.. Aku merindukanmu, sungguh! Sudah seminggu lebih kita hanya tidur biasa dan saling berpelukan. 'adik kecil' ku kan rindu rumahnya juga, bahkan malam ini juga ia sangat antusias ingin menyapa calon anak kita."

"Ish! Tapi anakmu sedang tidak ingin disapa apapun! Sudahlah, menjauh dariku! Lagipula kau kan juga belum mandi!"

"Aku sudah mandi."

"Bohong!"

"Benar!"

"Bohooooong!"

"Benarrrrr!"

"Ish! Bohong! Bohong!"

"Aku sudah mandi sayang… tadi pagi… hehe"

"MWO?! YAK JOROK! MENJAUHHHH DARIKU!"

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja. Kau suka bau khas tubuhku kan? Lagipula untuk apa mandi jika habis ini aku akan berkeringat lagi? Jadi diam dan nikmati, oke sayang?"

"Eungh~ Su- sudah! Minghmpp!"

"Aku akan pelan-pelan, sungguh!"

"Eunghh~ berjanjilah! Argh pelan-pelan dan jangat membuat tanda! Ya Tuhan Kim Ming-hmpphhh."

Dan kalian tahulah apa yang mereka perbuat selanjutnya. Berjam-jam kedepan hanya diisi suara detik jarum jam yang mengiringi derit ranjang hasil pergumulan dua orang diatasnya. Lagi-lagi kamar tersebut menjadi saksi bisu betapa 'ganas'nya seorang Kim Mingyu sebagai pendominasi Jeon –Kim- Wonwoo. Berharap saja calon anak mereka tidak terhimpit oleh ayahnya yang suka lupa diri jika sudah 'menyatukan diri' dengan ibunya.

'menyapa calon anak' apanya, cih. Kim-modus-Mingyu, dasar.

.

.

.

THE END

*Hai~ I'm back with this unfaedah(?) story hehe

**Makasih buat yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fic gaje ini.

***Fic ini dibuat hanya untuk sekedar merealisasikan khayalan ku tentang meanie yang momennya bikin anak gadis kejang-kejang(?) saking uculnya mereka. Ya walaupun momen mereka sebelas duabelas sama keberadaan komodo, iya komodo. Sama-sama langka. /garing. /abaikan xD

****Have a nice day all! RnR please? ^^


End file.
